The present disclosure relates to electronic circuits and, more particularly, to an integrated circuit and a storage device including the same.
A storage device is a device configured to store data according to the control of a host device such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad. The storage device includes a device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) to store data in a magnetic disk and a device such as a solid state drive (SSD) and a memory card to store data in a semiconductor memory, such as a nonvolatile memory.
A storage device includes one or more integrated circuits. For example, the storage device may include a plurality of integrated circuits of a nonvolatile memory and a single integrated circuit of a memory controller.
An on-die termination (ODT) circuit may be provided to an integrated circuit to limit and/or prevent reflection of a signal when integrate circuits communicate with each other. The ODT circuit may support impedance matching between a channel and an output pad of an integrated circuit to limit and/or prevent reflection of a signal when the signal is output through the output pad.
An ODT circuit may include a plurality of resistors to achieve impedance matching. Resistances of the resistors of the ODT circuit may vary depending on a manufacturing process, a voltage, and temperature. A ZQ calibration circuit is provided to an integrated circuit to correct variation in the resistances of the resistors of the ODT circuit. The ZQ calibration circuit may be configured to adjust the resistances of the resistors of the ODT circuit or may be implemented with variable resistors of the ODT circuit.
As mentioned above, a storage device includes a single integrated circuit of a memory controller and a plurality of integrated circuits of a nonvolatile memory. The integrated circuit of the memory controller may be configured to communicate with the plurality of integrated circuits of the nonvolatile memory. Since each of the integrated circuits may include a ZQ calibration circuit, the manufacturing cost of a storage device increases and a size of the storage device may increase.